The present invention relates to a winch, for example for nautical purpose.
More particularly the present invention concerns a two-speed winch.
Two-speed winches are well-known in the art, and usually they have a drum rotatable by means of the operation of a crank. Usually such a drum has relatively small outer dimension with respect to the arm of the crank.
The known small winches are constructed according to two different concepts. The first concept is to provide direct motion transmission between the crank and the drum 1 at a ratio of 1:1. If this is the case, it is impossible to provide such a winch with a self-tailing pulley.
The second concept is to provide a two-speed winch which has two reduced speeds relative to the rotational speed of the crank. Such a winch can be provided with a self-tailing pulley, but the winding action of such a winch is still not satisfactory with respect to the requirements made as to the speed of winding.